A Hetalia Demise
by I luv Feliciano Vargas
Summary: Soo... I'm doing this again... But it's Hetalia and this idea is based off of Gravityfallsmd's story for Gravity Falls! Anywayy enjoy this bloody story...
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Ciao guys! How is everyone? Well anywaaay! I'm now doing a Hetalia fanfic! Awesomeness! Very recently I've been working on like 4 new stories so soon I shall upload them as well! So anyway, enjoy this new story!**

* * *

As Nicole sat at the table, she watched all of her friends walk around the large bar. Feliciano stood by Lyra and Mya, a patch over his eye, Lyra's blood dripped down onto the wooden floor making a huge puddle while Mya kept shaking her arm frantically each time the flames ignited. Kyle and Sunny were talking to each other, the bullet hole was still visible in the side of Kyle's head and the bow was still sticking out of her chest, the tip of the arrow glistening with her blood. Tabitha stood beside her, shivering, her lips were blue, and snow clung to her hair. Ryan sat beside Nicole, his rotting flesh dropping onto the table and Paris sat beside him, glass shards sticking out of her throat. Then Nicole cleared her throat.

"Everyone, everyone, settle down now." She stopped, letting the chatter die down. "I brought you all here to recite the anual obituaries. Like every year, We'll start with A and we'll end with Z. Is the band ready?"

A dark shadowy figure looked up and in a raspy voice said, "Ready."

"Alright, hit it," Nicole said, and looked out at all her friends. Then the music began filling the whole bar with music. Nicole then began the song, "A is for..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter A

**Hey guys now onto chapter two! **

**Death: Drowned in a pool**

**Victim: Andi **

* * *

Andi grinned slyly at Naomi as she dove into the pool, moving her body quickly and in a matter of seconds was on the other side of the pool. "Heh, try to do that, Naomi," she said, jumping out of the water. "Bet you can't."

Naomi only stared at her with cold blue eyes. "Why do you always challenge me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Andi's grin vanished and she narrowed her ruby colored eyes but she never replied instead she stalked off toward the diving boards, feeling confident.

Naomi suddenly felt something bad about to happen. "Andi, are you sure you should be doing that?"

Andi glared at Naomi and got to the edge of the diving board. "Don't fret, I'll be fine."

Andi was wrong. Her foot slipped at the back of her head hit the diving board, her ruby eyes were wide as she felt water surround her and fill her lungs. Her body felt like led and she couldn't swim to the surface, she could barely hear Naomi crying out her name as she felt herself float down to the bottom and slowly closed her eyes, taking her last few breaths.

Naomi was afraid and dove in to save Andi, she grabbed Andi's arm and swam to the top. "Andi!" she cried out, pushing on her chest, but each time she did that, Andi coughed up blood. Finally, Naomi put her hand on Andi's heart and felt no beat. Andi was dead.

* * *

**This is sad for me... But anyway onto the letter B! Also there will be 2P! Hetalia characters and 2P! OC's as well...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Letter B

**So here's chapter 3**

**Death: Eaten by ghouls**

**Victim: Blade (2P! OC)**

* * *

Blade walked down the blood covered path, her gray eyes glowing. She was taking this path because she had heard that there were ghouls out here, but she didn't believe those rumors, ghouls weren't even real. As she walked she felt as though someone was watching her every movement, every breath she took, _everything. 'Don't be worried, nothing's out here.' _Suddenly Blade heard a snap of a twig, and her breath hitched. Before she knew it something grabbed Blade up. "P-Put me down!" she growled at the shadowy figure.

Whatever had grabbed her turned her body around and Blade's eyes widened. "No! Let me go!" In an instance the ghoul lifted her above it's head and dropped her swallowing her into the darkness of its mouth.

* * *

**This one was short and sweet! Well, not sweet actually... anyway, next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Letter C

**Victim: Cupcake**

* * *

Cupcake skidded to a halt as she reached her front door the hallucinations getting worse and worse, blood was seen pouring out of her ear and from under her eyes, she was going completely mad, with this strange disease.

She then dropped to the ground, laughing manically, her own bright blood pooling around her twitching body. "T-The monsters w-will hurt me no m-more once I'm g-gone." And with that she took a few more breaths then became still, blood soaking the grass, sidewalk and her front step.

* * *

**Once again another short one! Anyway, R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Letter D

**Hiya guys! Onto chapter 5! I'll try to make this longer this time!**

**Death: Derailed by a Train**

**Victim: Dieter (2P! Austria)**

* * *

Dieter looked out at the vast countryside around him, his friend Octavia stood beside him, smiling crazily.

"So, when the train is much closer we bolt across, got it?" she asked, looking straight at him. Dieter nodded his head and looked to the right of him to see the train coming.

"Right on time," he heard Octavia mumble. She then grabbed his hand and just stood there.

Each time the train got closer, Dieter felt as if something bad was about to happen, but he kept shrugging it off, that is until they ran.

"C'mon, Dieter!" she exclaimed, running across the tracks, Dieter following behind her, but before Dieter mad it across, the train ran into him, officially taking his arm off.

"Aah!" Dieter cried out flying back, his blood flying everywhere. "Octavia! I-I...hate...you..."

Octavia stared at her friend's body in horror, she had accidentally murdered her best friend, she couldn't believe it, and instead of helping her dear friend, she ran off, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**Wow... another short one... I think F, J, L, M, P, and a few others will be longer... hopefully**


End file.
